Now That I've Found You
by iloveromance
Summary: Deeply in love, Kathleen is happier than she's ever been. But when some hurtful publicity regarding her business surfaces, all fingers point to Joe Fox. Will Kathleen and Joe's happiness and love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Now That I've Found You**

**Chapter 1**

As they embraced in the 91st Street Garden, with Brinkley by their side, Kathleen felt as though she were dreaming;

Joe Fox (the man who was once her fiercest business rival) and NY152 (the man who stole her heart with his words) were one and the same.

When she looked into Joe's eyes, his face held a smile that melted her heart. Gently, he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I hope you're not disappointed."

Kathleen's eyes filled with tears.

"Disappointed? _Nothing_ could be further from the truth. I love you, Joe."

"And I love you, Kathleen."

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her toward him, kissing her over and over. When they parted, she turned to admire her surroundings.

Almost immediately, Joe wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body on her back. It was like being wrapped in a soft blanket.

Kathleen was truly in awe of the garden. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen. How odd that she hadn't known about it until now. It was a colorful paradise, right in the heart of the Upper West Side.

Her mother would have loved it here. At the first thought of her mother, a familiar ache settled in her chest. The pain of knowing that the woman she loved most was gone forever. Sometimes the pain was so bad that it was so great that she almost couldn't breathe. It was the worst feeling in the world.

The touch of Joe's lips on her neck startled her and she leaned into him.  
"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Joe said.

"I-I was just..."  
"Thinking about your mother?" Joe offered.

Kathleen gasped in astonishment. "How did you know?"

Joe's heart-melting smile returned. 'Well, from all the wonderful conversations we shared. You mentioned her so often that I feel like I knew her. You said she liked flowers, so I hoped this one would bring back happy memories."

Kathleen was touched beyond measure. If there had been any doubts about her feelings for him, they all disappeared in that moment. It was then that she realized that she loved this man more than it was possible to love anyone. Overcome with emotion, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered, as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When darkness fell, Joe and Kathleen walked hand-in-hand through the twinkling lights of the Upper West Side; Brinkley following obediently close behind.

Before she realized it, they had arrived at her apartment, bringing a sense of sadness. In mere minutes, this perfect day would come to an end. Suddenly, the thought of leaving Joe was almost unbearable.

As they stood face to face, Joe took her hands in his as the faint sound of traffic filled the silence between them.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Joe said. He leaned over and kissed her so tenderly, that she found herself fighting back tears.

"I love you, Joe."

Her voice quivered as she said the words, and immediately he kissed her again.

"And I love you."

Kathleen leaned over to pet Brinkley, smiling when he nuzzled her hand.

"Goodnight, Brinkley."

Joe turned to the Golden Retriever. "Come on, let's go home." Joe turned and walked down the steps with his faithful friend following closely behind.

Her hand on the doorknob, she was unable to tear her gaze away from them.

_Joe..._

When he turned around, she realized that she must have said his name out loud. Seconds later he was beside her, holding her in his arms.  
"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just..."  
Joe ran his hand through her hair.

"I hate saying goodnight too, Sweetheart."

Kathleen held him close, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"Joe?"  
"Mmmm hmmmm?" He answered while trailing kisses down her neck.  
"Now that we've... found each other... Will you..."

Joe stopped kissing her, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Anything, Sweetheart. Just ask."

"Will you still e-mail me?"  
The question made him smile, and he hugged her, surprising her when he picked up her small frame and twirled her around.

"Joe!" Kathleen laughed as he gently sat her down. I guess I can take that as a 'yes'!"  
"I would love to e-mail you." Joe said as Kathleen leaned in for one last kiss.

"Goodnight." Joe whispered. The dog followed him down the steps and onto the sidewalk, stopping only to wait for Joe to blow a kiss to Kathleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Café Lalo)

Kathleen smiled when she saw Christina waving to her from inside the café. She could hardly wait to tell her about the most romantic day of her life.

"So? What happened?" Christina asked before Kathleen could even sit down.

Unable to keep the smile off of her face, Kathleen pulled up a chair and thumbed through the menu.

"So what are you ordering? Everything is so good here, I can never decide."

"Forget about that." Christina said, pulling the menu from Kathleen's hands.

"I want to hear all about Mr. New York . And speaking of him, I can't believe you agreed to meet him after he stood you up!"

Much to Kathleen's relief, a waitress came to take her order.

"I'll have some tea and a scone please." Kathleen said to the waitress.

"So why did you want to meet here?" Christina asked. "Isn't this the very place where he deserted you?"

"Well... yeah, but he had a very good reason for not being here." Kathleen said.

Intrigued, Christina leaned foreword. "Go on..."  
Kathleen gazed around the restaurant remembering their meeting in the garden. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was there, kissing him...

"Kathleen? Kathleen? Kathleen!"  
Christina touched Kathleen's sleeve, startling her back to the present.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"  
"You were a million miles away." Christina said.

"Oh no... I was just..."

"So why won't you tell me about your encounter? What was it like?"  
"It was so romantic..." Kathleen sighed.

"You're in love." Christina sighed.

"What? I'm not in love!" Kathleen said innocently.

Christina smiled knowingly.

"Kathleen! I've seen a million romantic movies in my lifetime, and believe me, I know that look. You're in love! So if you won't give me details, at least tell me his name!"

Kathleen couldn't hold her news in any longer. She took a deep breath, ready to share her secret with her friend.

"Well, you're not going to believe this.., but NY152 is really Joe Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 (Café at Fox Books)_

"So what was her reaction when she saw you?" Kevin asked. "Was she surprised?"  
Joe took a sip of his coffee. "She was surprised all right. In fact, she cried."

Kevin put down his mug in surprise. "Wait a minute... she actually _cried_?"

"Yeah. At first I was afraid that she was disappointed."  
Kevin laughed. "Can you blame her?"

"Not at all... Not after that fiasco at Café Lalo. I should have never gone in there. I was horrible, Kevin; just horrible. You should have seen her face. She was heartbroken."  
"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"  
"I couldn't. She would have never believed me, and even if she did, it would have been a huge disappointment. I couldn't do that to her, Kevin. I've hurt her enough for a million lifetimes."

"Well obviously if she cried she must have been happy that it was you, right?"  
Joe smiled. "Yeah, she was happy. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a woman that happy before."  
"What about you?" Kevin asked.

"What _about_ me?" Joe asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Are _you_ happy? Because you look like you're in love." Kevin pointed out.

Joe gazed around the massive bookstore, pretending to find interest in the steady stream of customers.

"Would you look at that, Kevin?" He said, with a sweep of his hand. "Now _this _is why I got into the book business... to enrich people's lives through literature."

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Man! You got into the business because your dad wouldn't let you play center for the Nicks!"

"He never said I _couldn't_, Kevin!" Joe retorted. "He said I was just- Oh, never mind."

"Too short, I know..." Kevin added. "You never answered my question."  
"Which was?"  
"Are you happy?"  
When Joe looked away, Kevin laughed. "You know what? You don't even have to answer that. I can see it all over your face. You're in love."  
Unable to deny it, Joe smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
"So marry her!" Kevin exclaimed. "What are you waiting for?"  
"Kevin! I can't just marry someone at the drop of a hat!" Joe said.

"Why not? You said you'd be crazy not to marry her if she was 'as good looking as a mailbox'. Believe me, if I had a mailbox _that_ fine, I'd keep that thing enshrined in plastic!"

"Well, yeah, but-."  
"Okay, you win." Kevin said. "But if you're not going to marry her, you should at least do something special for her. Women love that stuff."  
Joe smiled. "You know something, Kevin? You're absolutely right. I _should_ do something for her. And I know just the perfect thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Café Lalo)

Christina stared at Kathleen in stunned silence.

"Joe _Fox_? Are you _kidding_?"

Kathleen blushed and laughed. "I know! Isn't it amazing? At first I was afraid that he wouldn't come, but then I heard someone calling for Brinkley, and-"  
""Who's Brinkley?" Christina asked.

The question made Kathleen laugh.

"Brinkley is his dog. You should see him. He's just the sweetest-"

"So Mr. New York is really-"  
"Joe Fox. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. He's the last person I even thought would-"

"Kathleen, are you _crazy_?"

"Am I-What do you mean?"

"Joe Fox? How can you even _associate_ with that man after what he did to us?" Christina asked angrily.

"What he _did_?" Kathleen asked, not sure what her friend was getting at.

"He ruined our lives, Kathleen! The store is gone! That was your dream, to give it to your daughter one day!"  
"But that wasn't his fault, Christina. It was just... business."  
"Just business? Are you kidding?"

"Well, I..."  
"Kathleen, because of Joe Fox, I have I have no job, no money to pay for school and I live in _Brooklyn! _Worse, I had to ask Birdie for a loan. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"  
"Christina, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I was just..."

"I know what you were doing, Kathleen! You were so preoccupied with Mr. N.Y- whatever is name is, that you probably didn't care who he turned out to be!"

"Christina! How can you say something like that? You know that's not true! I loved my store!" Kathleen said, stung by Christina's hurtful words.

When Christina didn't reply, Kathleen stood and grabbed her purse from the back of her chair.

"I-I should probably get going. See you later, Christina."

Silently, she pushed the cafe door open and walked down the steps into the warm sunshine. When she reached the sidewalk, she sat down on the bench in front of the café, brushing away tears.

_You're wrong, Christine. Joe is a good person._

Suddenly the door of Café Lalo opened, and Kathleen quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up to see Christina running down the steps toward her, a distressed look on her face.

Feeling a sense of awkwardness, Kathleen rose from the bench and started to walk away.

"Don't leave!" Christina called to her.

"I-I need to go. I-"

Unexpectedly, Christina ran toward Kathleen and hugged her tightly. "Oh God, Kathleen, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I freaked out like that!"

"It's okay, really." Kathleen said.

"No it wasn't. I was awful to you. I'm never like that, am I?"

Kathleen smiled and hugged Christina again.

"No, Christina. Of course not! You're one of my best friends."

"Thanks." Christina said with a smile. "I'll see you later." She began to walk away, but then stopped suddenly.

Kathleen looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Christina smiled. "I hope you and Joe find forever happiness, Kathleen. I really do."


	6. Chapter 6

For what seemed like the millionth time, Kathleen adjusted her pillow, trying to fall asleep. She'd spent the whole day writing her Children's book, and now she was exhausted.

But she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

He hadn't called or emailed, which wasn't like him at all. Instead of worrying about him, she selfishly blamed herself. What if he changed his mind? Decided that their past rivalry would get in the way of their newfound love for each other?

It was ridiculous to even think it.

But no matter how hard she tried to push the thought from her mind, it was always there.

She turned beneath the covers to glance at the clock that sat on her nightstand. It had been hours since she last heard from Joe. Had she done something wrong? Said something stupid? It wouldn't be the first time.

Only one man overlooked her many flaws.

Frank.

Maybe that's why they were so right for each other.

Unable to stand it anymore, she rose from the bed and padded into the living room. Her laptop sat on the dining room table, closed and silent.

She sat down at the table and turned on the computer, waiting patiently as it connected. Her breath caught in her throat, waiting to hear those three wonderful words;

_You've Got Mail_

And suddenly they came.

Her heart beat increased as she clicked on the button. There, hidden between rows of emails was his name;

NY152.

And the subject line:  
_I Love You._

_**From: NY152**_

_**To: Shopgirl**_

_**Subject: I love you**_

_**Sweetheart,**_

_**Working late tonight, sorry I didn't call you earlier. Didn't want to wake you. Hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow, because I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the store around 1pm.**_

_**I promise, you'll love it.  
I love you,**_

_**Joe**_

Kathleen's heart was filled with love for him, and she had the craziest urge to hug the computer.  
A yawn escaped; a welcome event.

Now, finally she could sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe read the report for a fifth time, finally realizing that he had no idea what it said.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

A glance at his watch told him that it was nearing one o'clock, and a strange sense of nervousness came over him.

He passed the time by walking through the store, greeting every one he encountered, from employees to customers. Most importantly, he had to make sure that the store was being run up to his father and grandfather's high standards.

Fox Books was, after all, his family's legacy and he wasn't about to disappoint those who had put so much faith in him.

Of course, he didn't need to worry.

Fox Books was, as Kevin called it, a "well-oiled machine."

Everything was in its place, from the books on the mahogany shelves to the warm pastries that filled the cafe's glass cases.

Feeling anxious, he casually stepped outside, looking for any sign of the woman he loved.

And suddenly she appeared.

She was wearing a pink short sleeved dress, topped with a white button down cardigan. And on her face, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Kathleen stood on the corner that had become part of her second home. She'd stood here hundreds of times before; on her way to the one place she cherished most in this world. Now she gazed up at the huge white structure before her.

The large _Fox & Sons Books_ sign seemed to light up the street as though it belonged in Times Square, rather than the Upper West Side. People poured in and out of the door, and passersby peered into the picture window getting only a hint of what was inside.

Painful memories rose to the surface, but she pushed them away. She had finally found happiness and right now, that was more important to her than anything else in the world.

With a smile on her face, she crossed the street, her heart beating madly at the thought that Joe Fox was mere seconds away. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

She made her way through the crowds of people, smiling sadly at the children who rushed in with their parents in tow.

_Stop it, Kathleen. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. This is a new life. You're a writer now, and your dreams can take you anywhere you want to go._

As her hand reached the door she pulled it open and a burst of cool air hit her face. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and let the door flutter closed.

Curious, she walked outside, dismayed that she'd been mislead by something as small as a set of keys jingling as they hit the sidewalk. She raised her head and immediately wished she hadn't.

She stood transfixed, staring at the sight before her.

_No... This was impossible. It can't be._

In a daze, she crossed the street, barely aware of the honking horns, and angry yells coming from the cars and passersby on the street.

Her throat felt tight as she moved toward the small building, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and hot tears stung her eyes.

_No... Please say this isn't happening..._

Her beloved _Shop Around The Corner_ was now a _Baby Gap_.

"Yes, Jack. I'll get on that right away." Joe said, taking the stack of papers from the bookseller.

Damn...of all the times to be distracted, Jack had to pick the moment Kathleen arrived. Quickly, Joe shoved the papers in a nearby drawer. He'd get to them later. Right now someone more important needed him. He caught his reflection in the window and ran his hand through his hair.

When he looked at his watch, he realized it had been several minutes since Kathleen had arrived.

So where was she?

Worriedly, he walked outside as the warm air hit his face. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, when suddenly he saw her.

_Oh no..._

He had noticed the new store this morning when he came to work, and suddenly wished he hadn't asked her to meet him at _Fox Books_.

As quickly as possible, he crossed the street, wondering what he could say. She stood in front of the Baby Gap, her hand on her mouth, trembling. Only a few months ago, the former children's bookstore had been the love of her life.

The sight broke his heart.

"Kathleen..." he said as softly as possible. When she didn't respond, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The gesture made her turn around and when he saw the sadness in her eyes he was touched beyond measure.

"Joe..."

His name quivered on her lips and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He looked across the street at his legacy, and wondered if the investment was really worth it.

In that moment, he realized just how much the little bookstore meant to her. Losing _The Shop Around The Corner _was like losing a part of her soul. And knowing how much she was hurting was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced.

He held her close and rubbed her back, ignoring the stares of passersby. "I'm so sorry, Kathleen." He whispered.

After several minutes she pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted the tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. "I just..."  
When her voice broke, he silenced her with a kiss. Finally she smiled.

He took her hand in his. "Come on, I have something special waiting for you."

When they arrived in front of _Fox Books_, she took his face in her hands and kissed him, oblivious to the cheers and applause coming from the sidewalk.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked when Joe entered the New York City section.

Feigning innocence, Joe shrugged.

"You know how New Yorkers are... always wanting to see something exciting."

"...or a display of affection." Kevin finished.

The statement made Joe smile.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kevin continued. "I knew it! So where is she now?"

"She said she'd be right back." Joe said. "She was pretty upset just a few minutes ago."

"Upset?" Kevin asked incredulously. "From what I could see she looked pretty happy. Heck, a kiss from a woman that fine would make me happy, too."

Joe laughed.

"You're right. Unfortunately, she got here before I could warn her about the newest member of the Upper West Side."

"Huh?"  
"Over there." Joe said, pointing across the street to the Baby Gap.

"Oh yeah. Such a shame, isn't it?" Kevin asked. "How did she take it?"

"Not well." Joe said. "Oh, who am I kidding, Kevin? She was heartbroken! She tries so hard to be brave but inside she's torn apart. Her little bookstore is gone, and..." He looked at his watch. "What's taking her so long?"

"That's a woman for you." Kevin said.

"I'm gonna see what's keeping her." Joe said. He rose from the cushioned chair he'd been sitting in, and looked around the store. Suddenly he knew where she was.

He walked up the circular staircase and into the vast children's department. Stuffed animals and colorful books filled the shelves, and the laughter of young voices could be heard throughout.

And there in the corner, was Kathleen.

He stood in an inconspicuous spot, hidden behind a life-size stuffed Giant Panda, watching as she lovingly read a story to a small boy.

"And then Babar the elephant held the balloon tightly as it carried him high into the sky." She was saying. When she pointed to a page in the book, the little red haired boy laughed.

Suddenly, Joe's heart was filled with joy.

When she finished the book, the little boy looked at her attentively. "Again!" he cried.

Kathleen smiled. "We'd better go find your mommy. I bet she's really worried about you."  
As if on queue, a tall dark haired woman with the same facial features as the little boy appeared.

"There you are, Jake!" She reached over and took him in her arms.

Jake pointed to the Babar book. "Mine!"

"He really seemed to like it. It's a wonderful story." Kathleen said holding the book out to Jake's mother.

The woman took the book from Kathleen and smiled thoughtfully "I read this when I was a little girl. I bought it right over there at _Shop Around The Corner_."

At the mention of her store, sadness filled Kathleen's eyes.

"Well, I hate to tell him _no_ when he asks for books. He just loves to read." Jake's mother continued.

As they started down the stairs, Jake turned and waved to Kathleen.

"Bye!" he called to her.

"Bye Jake!" Kathleen waved back smiling at the little boy.

When they were no longer in sight, the loving smile on her face disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathleen closed the _Babar_ book and carefully placed it back on the shelf. Then she turned, surprised to find Joe smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, looking at her watch. "I was just..."

"Yeah, I saw." Joe said. "You have a wonderful way with children. I noticed it right away when I saw how you were with Matt and Annabelle. I never thanked you for that, by the way."

She smiled at the compliment.

"Well, I just love children. The world is so much better with them, don't you think?"

"You're absolutely right." Joe replied. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

She rose and took his hand. "Joe, you've already done so much for me!"

He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her.

"Like NY152 said... You'll love it." He winked.

They walked hand in hand through the streets of New York.

"Joe! Where are you taking me?" She laughed as they arrived at the pier.

"Well, I know you said you could never be with anyone who has a boat, but I'm hoping you'll change your mind." Joe said.

He led her to a large wooden boat, emblazoned in gold with the name _FOX._

"This is yours?" she asked.  
"Well, the small one is mine, but I have partial ownership in both of them." He said with a laugh.

Joe smiled, stepped onto the boat and took her hand. "Follow me."

When they arrived in the cabin, Kathleen gasped.

"Joe...what is all this?"

"This is for you." He said.

She stood, mesmerized at the sight before her.

The cabin was transformed into the most romantic thing she'd ever seen. The only lights came from the flickering candles that sat on the table and bookshelves. In the center of the table, an elaborate table setting with china and flowers was waiting for them. And a heavenly aroma of Italian food filled the room.

"Joe..." She said again. "This is... the most beautiful room I've ever seen."  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. "_You're_ beautiful."

As they shared dinner at the small table, Kathleen reached over and took his hand.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Joe smiled. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

Tears filled Kathleen's eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

He poured her some more champagne and they shared a toast.

"To us..." He said as they clinked their glasses together.

Suddenly he rose from the table.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.

He walked over to the bar and flipped a switch. Instantly the room was filled with the soft sounds of Joni Mitchell.

He had picked her favorite song;

_River._

"Shall we dance?" He asked, taking her hand.

She melted into his arms as they danced to the lyrics she loved so much.

"_I wish I had a river I could skate away on..."_

Later that night, they stood in front of Kathleen's apartment, lost in each other's eyes.

"Just when I think I can't love you more, you do something to prove me wrong." Kathleen said. "How did I get so lucky?"

Joe kissed her then. "I'm the lucky one."


	10. Chapter 10

The Next Day (Nelson Fox's Office)

"Dad, that's a ridiculous accusation!" Joe ran his hand through his hair, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Why would you even think that? You know it's not true."  
Nelson laughed. "Of course it's the truth, Son! Anyone can see it."

Joe took a sip of his coffee. "Well I don't believe it for a second, and I never will. Kathleen Kelly is a loving, caring person. She'd never do a thing like that."

"Son, be careful around her. Kathleen Kelly is bad news."  
"Why? Because we were on opposite sides of the book industry?" Joe asked.

"Thanks to her publicity stunts, she almost destroyed our chances at building in the Upper West Side. Your grandfather worked hard to build this company into what it is today."

Joe rolled his eyes. He'd heard the speech about his grandfather's legacy so many times, he knew it by heart.

"I'm telling you, Son. Kathleen Kelly is out for revenge."

Joe sighed. "She wasn't out for _revenge_, Dad. She was just trying to stay in business. It was her mother's legacy."

"Cecelia Kelly." Schuyler said. "I think we might have had a date once."  
Joe smiled at his grandfather's recollection.

"Well, I for one am glad that it's gone." Nelson said. "I was getting tired of the picketing and protesting that was always going on over there."

"Dad, don't start that again."

"I don't want you getting mixed up with her, Son. There's no telling what she'll try to do next. In just a few days, our profits dropped a whopping-."

"Two percent, Dad!" Joe finished. "That's hardly the end of the world."  
"Thank God it only took mere months for her store to bit the dust. Now that they're all unemployed, they won't be bothering us anymore."

At his father's words, Joe had a disturbing revelation. Had he really been so insensitive that he took pleasure in seeing smaller companies go under in favor of larger ones?

"Take my word for it, Son." Nelson said. "Kathleen Kelly is a fake. And I can prove it."  
"You don't even know her, Dad." Joe said.

He stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Joe barely knew Kathleen himself.

But he knew one thing... He loved her, and nothing would ever change that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Three days later **_

"Joe..." Kathleen whispered as Joe kissed her. "You're everything I ever dreamed of."

"I love you, Kathleen. I've loved you since the moment I first walked into your store." Joe said.

He took her hand and got down on bended knee.

"Kathleen, will you-."

"KATHLEEN!"

Startled at the sound of her name, Kathleen's eyes flew open; the romantic dream vanishing almost instantly.

"Kathleen!" The voice yelled again.

Someone was knocking on her apartment door. She glanced at her bedside alarm clock, surprised to find that it was barely 7am.

The knocking continued, and she hurried to put on her robe.

Who would be here at this hour?

She opened the door, smiling at what she saw.

"Frank!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "It's so nice to see you!"

Frank hugged her tightly.

"Oh God, Kathleen, are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
She looked at him, perplexed. "Sorry? For what?"  
"This." He said, holding up a copy of _The Observer_.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Kathleen. I tried to stop it, I really did. But they had already printed it, and-."  
"Wait, what are you talking about?"

He grew silent. "You mean, you haven't seen it?"  
"Frank, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Frank swallowed hard. "Kathleen, are you still seeing Joe Fox?"  
At the sound of his name, Kathleen's face lit up. "Frank, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am deeply in love with him."  
Frank ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Oh God... I didn't mean for you to find out this way."  
"Find out _what_?" She asked, suddenly becoming worried. Slowly she held out her hand. "Let me see that."  
His hand shook as he handed her the paper. "I'm so sorry, Kathleen." He said again.

She unfolded the pages, revealing the Editorial section. Her eyes scanned the page, until the headline jumped out at her...

_Letter to the Editor-by Joe Fox._

Stunned at the sight of Joe's name in print, she cautiously began to read.

_As the owner of Fox Books, we've been very successful in the opening of our newest store in the Upper West Side. We managed to survive in the thriving book district, while bookstores like Sleuth Mystery Books, City Books and the longtime Children's bookstore, The Shop Around The Corner, did not._

_The Shop Around The Corner was a longtime fixture and much loved by readers who are now buying their books at Fox Books. Owner Kathleen Kelly showed a genuine affection for the children who visited her store faithfully._

_Therefore, it will come as a surprise to many that Kathleen is not the child loving person she seems to be. In fact, while her store was in existence, she was quoted many times as expressing remorse over keeping the store open for 46 years. She was also spotted by an unnamed source on the telephone during business hours, just weeks before the announcement of the new Fox Books store, as being in negotiations with a potential buyer for the store. The figure discussed was not disclosed, but was well into four figures._

_One must wonder what the huge display of protests and publicity was all about. It appears to me and most likely hundreds of other bookstore clientele that Kathleen Kelly is nothing but a fraud. _

Kathleen's hand trembled as she sat down the paper, bewildered at what she had just read.

"Kathleen?" Frank was saying.

She didn't respond, but stared at the hurtful words that were printed on the page.

Frank walked toward her and kneeled down beside her.

"Kathleen. God, I-I'm so sorry. I saw it come through last night, and I did everything I could to stop them. I can't believe that he did this to you."

Kathleen swallowed hard. "I-I thought he loved me."

"I'm so sorry." Frank said again. "I can't tell you how bad I feel."  
She put her hands in her face, and within seconds, the emotions that were swirling inside her escaped.

Instantly, Frank was holding her in his arms, comforting her while she sobbed into his shirt.

"Sweetheart, I feel responsible, and I'll never forgive myself." Frank said, rubbing her back.

Several minutes later, she calmed down and gently pulled away from him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Frank asked, brushing the hair from her tear-streaked face.

"Yeah." Kathleen said. "I'll be fine. I mean, losing the man I love and thought loved me isn't as bad as losing the only job I ever had, right?"

"Oh Honey." Frank said, hugging her again. "I wish there was something I could do."

Kathleen sighed. "There's nothing anyone can do, Frank."

When the clock chimed, he stood and put on his jacket. "I should probably go. Sydney Ann is waiting for me."

Kathleen tried to smile through her tears.

"Yeah, you don't want to keep her waiting."

And then he was gone, leaving her more alone than she ever thought possible.


	12. Chapter 12

(Later that day... Birdie's House)

"Birdie, Christina... Please don't say _I told you so_, even though I deserve it." Kathleen said tearfully.

Birdie poured Kathleen another cup of tea.

"No one deserves what you've been through, Dear."

Christina took Kathleen's hand. "I just, I feel like it's my fault, you know?"

"That's ridiculous, Christina." Kathleen said, wiping away tears with her handkerchief. "You didn't do anything."

"Kathleen, are you serious? When you told me about Mr. New York being Joe Fox, I flipped out! I never do that! I'm so sorry!"

"You know, actually I should have listened to you. I wish I had never met Joe Fox."

"But what about Mr. New York?"

Kathleen smiled at Kristina's name for Joe. "NY152."

"Right, NY152. So now what are you going to do?"

Kathleen sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just spend my time working on my book. The deadline is getting closer and now I'll have a lot more time to finish it."

"Well, I hope it sells a million copies and makes so much money that Joe Fox will be sick with jealousy!" Kristina said.

"Thank you, Kristina." Kathleen said, hugging her friend. "Ever since we had to... close, I've really missed being around children, so writing a children's book is the next best thing. Why just the other day, I was in Fox Books, and there was the most adorable little boy. He-."

Kristina's eyes widened. "_Fox Books_? What in the world were you doing there?"

Ignoring Birdie's look of dismay, Kathleen went on;

"Well I was waiting for Joe because he..."

When her voice broke, Birdie and Christina were at Kathleen's side.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Christina said "Because you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Kathleen sighed. She'd already had all the happiness in the world. Now that it was gone, she wondered if she'd ever get it back.


	13. Chapter 13

(Later that night)

Kathleen sat in bed, her laptop connecting to the Internet. Suddenly the familiar computer voice welcomed her and announced:

"You've Got Mail."

With a few clicks of the mouse, the screen filled with the contents of her in-box. She scanned the list, her heart skipping a beat each time she saw his name:

NY152.

And each message contained the same subject:

_I Love You_

She touched the screen with her fingertips, longing to feel Joe's strong arms around her. Just as she was about to open one of his messages, the hurtful words she had read in the Observer came rushing back...

_Kathleen Kelly is nothing but a fraud._

Tears splashed onto her cheeks as she highlighted each of Joe's messages.

And with one click of the mouse, they vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

(Three Days Later-The Gym)

"I just don't get it, Kevin." Joe said as he adjusted the speed of his treadmill. "I've called, and emailed constantly and haven't heard a word from her."

"..._and in New York's Upper West Side, it seems that former Shop Around The Corner owner Kathleen Kelly and Fox Books executive Joe Fox are at war once again_."

At the sound of his name, Joe glanced at the television that hung from the ceiling.

"What?"

"_An editorial written by Mr. Fox appeared in a recent edition of The Observer launched an all out attack on Ms. Kelly, questioning her motives and labeling her 'a fraud'_." The reporter continued.

Stunned, Joe stared at the television.

Beside him, Kevin watched the story with interest. When it was over, he turned to his friend.  
"Are you serious, Joe? I thought you loved her."

"Kevin! Of course I love her. I just... Wait, you really think I would do that, do you?"

Kevin shrugged. "Well, the two of you were at odds when we first started building the store, and you weren't exactly a perfect gentleman when you met her at Café Lalo."

Joe winced at the painful memory.

"Kevin, I swear, I had nothing to do with this! You have to believe me. I didn't write that letter!"

"Well, after so much publicity regarding her store and the way we put her out of business, you're going to have a hard time convincing people that you're innocent."

Joe turned off the treadmill and wrapped a towel around his neck.

"There's only one person I need to convince and that's Kathleen. As far as I'm concerned, no one else matters."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mr. Fox! Mr. Fox!"  
A media frenzy greeted Joe as he pushed his way through the crowd of reporters that was gathered in front of Fox Books.

"What is this?" He demanded.

Before he could open the front door he was surrounded by cameras, microphones and reporters shouting questions all at once.

"Is it true that Kathleen Kelly hates children?"

"Did she really try to sell her store for a four digit figure?"  
"Is she really plotting to bomb Fox Books?"  
"ENOUGH!" Joe yelled, unable to take it anymore. "Look, I'm not answering any of your questions."  
"So you're saying you deny writing the letter to the editor of _The Observer_?" A reporter shouted.

"Of course I deny it, because it isn't true!" Joe yelled.

"Have you seen the editorial?" Another reporter yelled.

"No I haven't. So that should answer your question. I didn't even know it existed until this morning."

"Then you're saying it's just a coincidence that it appears in the very paper that Kathleen Kelly's ex writes a column for?"

"Yes! But that doesn't mean that I-."

And still more questions came...

"Is it true that you were planning on dumping Ms. Kelly?"

"No! Of course not!" Joe yelled, appalled at the question. "Listen! For the last time, I did _not_ write any editorial!"

"But Mr. Fox, isn't it true that you were upset over the recent announcement that sales at your store have plummeted?"

"Those figures are completely inaccurate!" Joe yelled. "Our sales are on the rebound after a mere 2% reduction. That's hardly a..." his voice trailed off.

_Oh no... Please tell me this isn't true..._

"Mr. Fox? Mr. Fox!"

Joe shoved the reporters aside and began to run down the sidewalk. He'd get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.


	16. Chapter 16

(At Starbucks)

"Kathleen, you've got to snap out of it! I've never seen you this way before." Christina said.

Kathleen sighed and stirred her latte.

"Look, I know you're hurting, but you've got to move on with your life. What about your writing career?"

Kathleen looked at her friend. "You know, Christina. Somehow, it doesn't seem that important anymore."

Christina watched helplessly as Kathleen rose from her seat and tossed her latte into the trash can.

"Kathleen, wait! Don't leave!" Christina called to her.

But Kathleen was already walking out the door.

Kathleen walked down the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of the coldness that enveloped her body. Tears blurred her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She'd done enough crying to last a lifetime.

Unaware of where she was going, she suddenly found herself in front of a familiar brick building. She'd been here a hundred times before and yet it felt as though she hadn't been here in ages.

A strange sense of nervousness came over her as she hurried up the stairs, just in time to catch someone walking out. She went through the doorway and up the two flights of stairs that took her to # 413.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her heart beat faster, when, after a moment's silence, she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and then the clicking of the lock.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Kathleen!"  
She smiled as Frank greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, I've been worried about you. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, well... You know, keeping busy." She responded.

"Great, I'm glad. So what brings you here?"  
"I-I just thought we could talk."

Frank seemed surprised. "Oh. Okay. Well, have a seat. Would you like a drink?"  
"No, thank you. I'm fine."  
He led her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Um, well... I think we should talk about us." She said.

The expression on his face softened. "Kathleen..."  
"I-I just... I think we made a big mistake. Or I did, anyway. I took you for granted, Frank."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "No, you're wonderful. You could never take anyone for granted."  
She blushed, as though Frank were a boy she had a crush on. "Thanks."  
"It's the truth, Kathleen."

She stared at him for a minute.

"Well, I did and I feel terrible. You deserve so much more than that. I want you to be happy, Frank."  
"Well I am happy." Frank said. "I want the same for you. And you'll find it, Kathleen. I promise."

He rose from the sofa, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Kathleen, what..."  
Before he could finish she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Frank pulled away from her; stunned by the gesture.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

Unfazed by the severity of his words, she smiled. "Because I love you, Frank."  
He swallowed hard. "Kathleen..."

"We had something special, Frank. I just didn't realize it. I'm so sorry. I want to be with you again."

Frank stared at her in disbelief. He took her hands in his, caressing them. "Kathleen, I don't know what to say."  
She smiled and touched his face. "Don't say anything. Just come home with me."

He sat silently, as though pondering the request.

"I... I don't know how to tell you this... But I don't love you."  
"Look, I know we said that before, but things are different now." She said.

Frank sighed. "No, Kathleen. You don't understand. I care about you, Kathleen, you're a wonderful person. But I'm in love with Sydney Ann. In fact, we're getting married."

Kathleen swallowed hard.

Of course... She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Sydney Ann. When she tried to speak, no words came out.

Frank touched her shoulder. "Kathleen, is this about Joe Fox?"

"I-I should really go. I'm sorry I bothered you. Take care, Frank."  
He followed her to the door. "Don't leave, please."

Without waiting for him to respond, she ran down the stairs, ignoring him calling her name.


	17. Chapter 17

Joe forced himself to calm down as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

He took a deep breath and opened the door, greeted with a smile by his grandfather and his dad. Unfortunately he was unable to smile in return.

"Son! How nice to see you!" Nelson said. "Have a seat! We were just discussing where to have lunch."

Suppressing his anger, Joe walked into the office and sat down.

"It's nice to be able to get some work done at the office for a change. Since we opened the store, the last few months have been nothing but chaos." Nelson said.

Schuler laughed. "You can say that again, son. I'd almost forgotten what this office looked like!"

But Joe wasn't laughing.

"Is something wrong, Son?" Nelson asked. "You seem awfully quiet."  
Joe clenched the newspaper in his hand. "Have you seen this morning's paper, Dad?"

"Have I seen it?" Nelson asked. "Absolutely! In fact, I-."

"How could you, Dad? How could you do this?" Joe angrily held up the newspaper and pointed to the editorial.  
Nelson laughed. "Oh yeah. That was pretty good, wasn't it? Sure got a lot of people talking at the store."

"I can't believe you, Dad! I thought you loved me."

Nelson looked at him; stunned at the statement. "Of course I love you, Son! What is this about?"  
"THIS!" Joe yelled, startled by the sound of his own voice. "How could you write this... these lies and sign my name to it?"

"Well, Son. You're the real owner of Fox Books, so I thought they should hear the truth from the person who knows Kathleen Kelly best."

"Dad, this is an outrage! Don't you realize what you've done?"  
"I was doing it for you, son!" Nelson said.

"What, by accusing Kathleen Kelly of all these horrible things? Selling the store? Hating children? I had a pack of wolves on me this morning at the store, all asking me about some article I had no idea had been printed!"

"See? You're famous, Joe." Schuler said.

"I don't want to be famous, Grandfather! I want Kathleen! She won't return my calls or my emails... I don't even think she wants to see me again!"

"You'll be better off without her." Nelson said.

"Better off?" Joe asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Better off? I LOVE her, Dad! Can't you understand that? I'm nothing without her!"

Nelson laughed. "Nothing? How can you say that? Since we opened the Upper West Side branch, we'll soon be richer than we ever dreamed!"

"I don't care about that." Joe said, startling his father and grandfather into silence.

"I am in love with Kathleen Kelly. I've loved her since the first moment I walked into her store, and I'll love her until the day I die. If loving her means giving up Fox books, then so be it."

"You're making a big mistake, Son." Nelson said.

"No, Dad. My mistake was not seeing this editorial before Kathleen did. Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to get her back."

"Kathleen Kelly is bad news, Joe." Nelson said. "You deserve better."  
"I deserve to be happy." Joe said. "And the only one that makes me happy is Kathleen Kelly."

Nelson sighed as Joe opened the door to leave. "You may not realize it now, but you'll thank me for this one day."

Joe wordlessly stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, wondering if he ever really knew his father at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Joe sat in the tiny boat, trying to push the confrontation with his father out of his mind. No matter how much he tried, he still couldn't believe that his father would do such a hurtful thing.

His dad didn't know Kathleen like Joe did. Kathleen was a loving, caring woman who was just trying to save the business that she loved so much. Unlike Joe who, up until recently was more concerned with how many small bookstores he could put out of business to ensure his own success.

He thought of all the times he and his father had worked together, hoping that their business would generate money.

"When a man has money, he's set for life. No worries about anything, and that's what I want for you, Son." His father once said.

Well, Joe had a lot of money, so why wasn't he happy?

Suddenly he had a revelation; one that startled him.

Happiness wasn't about money or being successful. It was about finding someone that you care about deeply, and wanting to share your whole life with that person. Sure, he did love Fox Books. He'd worked hard to get the business off the ground; from the days of his childhood when Fox Books was but a small store in the Bronx, to what it was now; a well known corporation. Without someone to share his life with; and someone to love...

Well, life just wasn't worth living.

He flipped the switch on his computer and waited until the screen lit up. His hand trembled slightly as he logged onto the Internet and almost instantly the familiar AOL logo appeared on the screen.

However, there was no word from Kathleen.  
_Damn it..._

Before he could stop himself, he clicked on her screen name and began to type:

_To: Shopgirl_

_From: NY152_

_Subject: I Love You_

_Dear Kathleen,_

_I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please read what I have to say and I promise I'll never bother you again.  
Please believe me when I tell you that I had nothing to do with that editorial in the New York Times. My father is still bitter over the rivalry we had regarding the store and without my knowledge, chose to write that editorial and sign my name to it. I would never do anything to hurt you and I know it's hard to believe, considering our history and the horrible way I treated you at Café Lalo, but please, Kathleen. I'm nothing without you. _

_If I could give up everything today; the success of Fox Books, the money... all of it, I would._

_If only for one minute of you in my arms._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Joe_

He clicked on SEND and the email disappeared, on the way to the woman he loved. He looked around the empty boat, remembering the evening that he and Kathleen had spent in his dad's boat. He'd never been happier in his entire life.  
As though wanting to provide some comfort, Brinkley appeared, nuzzling Joe's hand. Joe stroked the dog's ears.

"We've got to get her back, Brinkley. I can't live without her."

A few minutes later he heard the words "You've Got Mail".

"Kathleen..."

Anxiously he clicked on the email to open it, and his heart sank...

_The user NY152 has been blocked. _


	19. Chapter 19

(The next morning-Kathleen's apartment)

Kathleen squinted at the bright sunlight that streamed through the window. She couldn't believe the night had passed so quickly. It seemed as though it had taken forever; as she lie awake, cursing herself for being so stupid. How could she not have known that Joe was a fake and a fraud?

She should have never gone into that chat room, and given her heart to a stranger. What was she thinking? She had someone wonderful. Frank was a man who was loyal, kind and considerate and cared for her very deeply. So why had she thrown it all away?

She glanced at the clock and was about to go back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Joe..."

Quickly she changed into a ratty pair of sweatpants and a New York University sweatshirt and scrunched her hair with her fingers.

The knocking came again and her heart raced. She had no idea what she should say to him. He'd hurt her deeper than she'd ever been hurt before. But no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she loved him.  
She hurried to unlock the deadbolt and then unlatched the chain. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened the door... and found herself staring into a familiar face.

When she looked again, she realized that she'd never seen the man, but there was something about him.

"Kathleen Kelly?" The man said.

"Yes. Can I help you?"  
The man's expression was one of unhappiness. "May I come in?" He asked.

She hesitated. "Do I know you?"  
"Oh, please forgive me." He said with a smile. He removed his hat and extended his hand.

"Nelson Fox."  
"_Fox_?" She repeated.

"Fox Books." He said. "I wondered if I might have a few moments?"

She sighed. "If you're here to offer me a job, then you can just forget it. I have no intention of ever going near that store again, and-."

"I'm not here to offer you a job, ma'am. I just need to speak to you about something."  
"Oh..." She said hesitantly.

"Please, can I come in? It will just take a few minutes and then you can get back to whatever it was you were doing." He said.

"I'm not here to harm you, if that's what you're worried about."

When she saw the sadness in his eyes, she knew that he was sincere. "Okay, come in, please."  
He stepped inside and looked around the apartment. "Lovely place you have here. I admire a woman with a sense of decorative tastes."

"Thank you." Kathleen said, still wondering what this man could possibly want with her.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the sofa.

"Oh... yes, of course. Would you like some coffee?" Kathleen asked.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Nelson said.

Kathleen walked into the kitchen and poured two freshly brewed cups of coffee. She took them into the living room and handed one to Nelson.  
"Thank you." He said, taking the cup.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked, unable to hide her irritation.

"As I said before, my name is Nelson Fox and I believe you know my son, Joe."  
She looked at him, incredulous. "You-you're Joe's father?"  
"Yes ma'am and I'm afraid that I've done a terrible thing."  
Kathleen sighed. "Joe's the terrible one. He broke my heart, and I just can't... I'm sorry..." she said, her voice breaking.

Nelson reached for a tissue and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said blotting the tears from her face.

"I'm afraid that I'm the one at fault here, and not my son." Nelson said.

"You? How could you possibly take the blame for something he did? I mean the things he wrote in that editorial just-."  
"I wrote that letter to the editor." Nelson said.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Nelson sighed. "Yes ma'am. I'm the one you should be angry at. Not Joe."  
"But-but why... why would you do that?"

"I guess I just... I wanted our business to be successful and everything else was just in the way. People come into our store daily, asking why we don't have a particular book that your store carried, or why our booksellers aren't as knowledgeable the ones at The Shop Around The Corner were. I just couldn't take the comparisons and the protests anymore."

"Joe put you up to this, didn't he?" Kathleen asked. "I really thought he was special but now..."

"He doesn't know that I'm here." Nelson said. "And he has no idea that the article was printed until he saw it on TV and was then confronted by the media about it. He came to see me yesterday and it was only after he left my office that I realized how much he really loves you."

Kathleen gasped. "But how..."

"He told me that he was willing to give up his career for you. The last time I heard that was when my wife... um, my first wife left me. I can't say I blame her, though. I was unfaithful, and I've regretted it ever since. And now Gillian is gone and..."

"Gillian?" Kathleen repeated.

"Matthew's mother."  
"Oh right. Joe's brother." Kathleen said. "The one who can spell his name. "F-O-X"

They both laughed at the memory.

"Yes, ma'am. So, um... I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my son. Believe me, if I could take it all back, I would. I..."

Suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked.

"I... there's something I need to take care of. Thank you so much for inviting me in, and for the coffee. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Kathleen smiled. "Thank you for coming by."  
Nelson stood and walked to the door, then turned to Kathleen. "My son really loves you. He said he didn't think he could go on living without you. He should be at home now, if you... Well, whatever you decide is fine with me."

He extended his hand in greeting, but Kathleen hugged him instead.

As he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Kathleen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Fox?"

He turned to her.

"I'm sorry about Gillian leaving you. You're a very nice man."  
He smiled. "Thank you ma'am. That means a lot."


	20. Chapter 20

(The next afternoon)

Kathleen's breath caught in her chest as she stood in front of Fox Books. She'd experienced this feeling before; the feeling of losing someone you love so deeply. She never thought anything would hurt worse than losing her mother.

Until now...

The idea that she was responsible for losing Joe hurt Kathleen deeper than she thought was possible.

She should just leave. It was a mistake to try and win him back, even knowing that Nelson had written the article.

Joe would never forgive her. She doubted his trust and wasn't _trust_ the very foundation of a relationship?

Swallowing hard, she entered the store, which was bustling with customers who pushed their way past her, as though she were invisible.

And right now she wished she were.

In a daze, she approached the information booth where a boy was typing something on the computer.

"Can I help you, lady?" he asked, startling her with his tone.

She glanced at his name tag; Stephen.

He couldn't have been more than seventeen and clearly wasn't happy to be there.

Stephen wouldn't have lasted long in her store. A bookseller for The Shop around the Corner not only had to have a love for children and books, but a genuine appreciation for people in general. She wondered what credentials Fox Books had used in hiring this kid.

Quickly she pushed the thought from her mind.

_Stop it Kathleen. _

_The Shop around the Corner is gone._

The realization made her heart ache again and she willed the hurt away. When would this pain end?

"Did you need something, lady?" Stephen snapped, starling her out of her thoughts.

"Um, yes... I was looking for Joe Fox."

"Joe Fox?" Stephen replied, as though she had spoken a foreign language.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He's gone." Stephen said, much too harshly.

"Oh... Well, do you know when he'll be back, because I really need to talk to-."

"He left town." Stephen interrupted.

Kathleen's heart sank. Of course he left town; probably to get as far away from her as possible.

Tears welled in her eyes and she had to fight to keep them at bay.

"Thank you." She said, but no sound came out.

Taking one last look around the store, she turned and headed for the exit.

"Kathleen?"

She stopped abruptly at the familiar voice.

_No... It couldn't be..._

Slowly she turned around.

"Joe?"

To Kathleen's surprise, he actually seemed happy to see her.

"I thought you were out of town."

"Out of town? Where did you hear that?"

Kathleen pointed to Stephen, who quickly averted his eyes; a sure sign that he'd been eavesdropping.

"Right..." Joe said. When he rolled his eyes, Kathleen couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I... I guess I should be heading home." She pushed the door open and stepped outside.

"Kathleen, wait."

His hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up at the ceiling, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling.

"I-I really have to go."

"Kathleen..."

Slowly he turned her toward him. When she looked into his eyes, a lone tear escaped and she fought back a sob.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Joe whispered, as he brushed the tear from her cheek.

"Mmmm hmmm..." was all she could manage to say.

He nodded at Stephen. "I'm gonna be out for a while, so if anyone calls, foreword them to my cell phone, okay?"

"Sure thing." Stephen nodded, never taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

Joe returned his attention to Kathleen and took her hand. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand out of the store and down the sidewalk until they came to a familiar spot;

The 91st Street Garden.

Joe led her to a bench and sat down beside her. They turned to each other, both of them speaking at once.

"Joe-."  
"Kathleen-."  
Laughing at the coincidence, they shyly looked away.

"You first." Joe said.

"I-I'm sorry." Kathleen said in a trembling voice.

Joe tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart..." he said the name so tenderly that the tears she'd been holding in rose to the surface and began to fall.

"Come here." He took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed into his shirt.

After a few minutes, she raised her head and looked at him tearfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Joe said. "The fault is mine."  
"But I didn't believe you when-."

He silenced her with a kiss.

"My father and I talked this morning." Joe said. "He told me all about the article and how he went to your apartment. I guess I was wrong about him. Kathleen, I'm sorry... about a lot of things. Our business rivalry, you losing your store and especially about your being humiliated on television like that. Believe me, I wish I would have seen that article sooner because I would never-."

Kathleen stroked his face with her fingers. "I love you, Joe."

"And I love you, Kathleen."  
The kiss they shared was sweeter than she ever dreamed.

When the kiss ended, Joe smiled and took her hand. "Come on, let's go home."

As they walked hand in hand through the streets of New York, Kathleen sighed. Suddenly she turned to him.

"You know, I was wondering..."

"What about?"

"Do you think that Nelson would have liked my mother?"

Joe smiled, remembering his grandfather's fondness for Cecilia.

"I think my dad would have loved her. He takes after my grandfather."

**The End  
**


End file.
